This invention relates to aircraft fueling systems and more particularly to an adapter for connection between the aircraft and a nozzle for fueling or defueling same. The adapter includes valving therein to limit reverse fluid flow and to provide a dry break capability.
Prior art adapters are known for coupling between aircraft fuel systems and fueling nozzles but these devices have limitations in that a certain amount of spillage occurs due to the quantity of fuel trapped within the adapter housing and that secondary shutoff valves are required in the aircraft. Further some of these devices may include a defuel lever between the primary poppet and the fueling nozzle which can be engaged during coupling of the nozzle causing premature opening of the fuel path.